<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ch.18 by xiutiepie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23241703">Ch.18</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiutiepie/pseuds/xiutiepie'>xiutiepie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Abnormal Relationship（持更） [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:35:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23241703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiutiepie/pseuds/xiutiepie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ABO/灿勋白</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Abnormal Relationship（持更） [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ch.18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1</p><p> </p><p>没日没夜的练习后，就是各种宣传行程和录影，忙碌的生活过了一个多月，紧接着，正式巡回要开始了</p><p> </p><p>因为是金珉锡和都暻秀入伍前的最后一场全体巡演，大家都格外重视，希望把一切调整到最完美的状态，小队长更是采购了三大箱营养品让所有人分下去照三餐吃，就是要成员们打起十二分精神和体力面对接下来紧凑的日程</p><p> </p><p>然后，第一场巡演的日子终于到了</p><p> </p><p>“那里、还有后边，再多贴一点荧光标签！”</p><p> </p><p>“灯光！灯光呢！这里的灯光是谁负责的？再重来一遍！”</p><p> </p><p>“导演！音响导演请过来找我！”</p><p> </p><p>后台的工作人员四处奔走确认设备，成员们也没闲着，金俊勉和金珉锡跟着舞蹈老师确认走位，剩下的不是在开嗓拉筋就是独自复习动作，但毕竟不是头一回站上大型舞台，气氛虽然严肃却不紧张，还能允许一些聊天打闹</p><p> </p><p>“哥～我是站这里对吧？”</p><p> </p><p>“你是谁啊？太黑了我看不见啊。”</p><p> </p><p>“啊哥——太过分了！”</p><p> </p><p>金珉锡刚从侧边楼梯上来的便看到两个黑压压的人在一片紫光的舞台上追打，又忽然安静了下来，也不晓得是追着了还是摔着了，金珉锡叹了口气，正要去看看，突然被人拉住袖子</p><p> </p><p>“珉锡哥。”</p><p> </p><p>舞台上光线不够看不大清，但光看这圆滚滚的脑袋倒是挺好认的，“暻秀？怎么了？”</p><p> </p><p>都暻秀沉稳的嗓音缓缓道，“边伯贤把帽子落在化妆桌上了，cody姐姐找不到人就拿给我，哥有看到他吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“没，找不到他人？”</p><p> </p><p>都暻秀摇摇头，把帽子递给金珉锡，金珉锡点点头</p><p> </p><p>“知道了，我去看看。”</p><p> </p><p>两人摸黑走到后台，在另一边的紧急出口外头找到了蹲在地上的边伯贤，或许是因为画了妆，气色看上去倒不差，只是两道细眉轻轻皱着，但金珉锡越靠近越觉得不对劲，又走了两步，忽然停下来脚步</p><p> </p><p>“哥？怎么了？”</p><p> </p><p>金珉锡一抿嘴，“...暻秀啊，你...帮我倒杯温水来吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“？...内。”</p><p> </p><p>都暻秀一脸茫然的走开后，金珉锡叹了口气，快步走向那蹲在地上的人弯身狠狠揪住他的耳朵，压低声音恶狠狠骂道，“说！又吃那药了是不是？”</p><p> </p><p>“嘿、嘿嘿...”</p><p> </p><p>边伯贤扯出个不大好看的笑，抱着肚子又缩了缩身体。其实他身上淡淡蜂蜜香味就说明了一切，其中还混杂一点类似感冒糖浆的化学味，是高浓度抑制剂特有的味道</p><p> </p><p>虽说Omega爱豆因为工作的关系多少都会需要使用高浓度抑制剂，可早在第一次发情的时候医生就说过边伯贤的体质不适合这种药，偏边伯贤也不知道是太担心信息素外漏还是嫌定时吃药麻烦，老是私自服用，甚至超过了一般剂量，怎么劝也劝不听</p><p> </p><p>“你啊！医生都说了高浓度抑制剂对身体有害，你倒好，吃到信息素的味道都变质了，边伯贤你是不是不见棺材就不掉眼泪啊？”</p><p> </p><p>“哈哈，珉锡哥鼻子真灵，这都闻得出来…”</p><p> </p><p>“我不闻出来，你就打量着继续吃是吧？”</p><p> </p><p>金珉锡差点没背过气去，他这个弟弟，平时一被骂就怂，有时候却顽固的跟颗石头似的，骂了不停、揍了还嫌疼</p><p> </p><p>“我、我也不愿意啊，”边伯贤噘嘴拉着哥哥的袖子，语气活像受了多大委屈，“可是是今天早上忽然变严重的，我也没办法...连续几个小时的演唱会怎么可能按时吃药？”</p><p> </p><p>“自己的发情期什么时候不知道？为什么不跟公司，说把日子排开？”</p><p> </p><p>“我忘了嘛...”</p><p> </p><p>“...”</p><p> </p><p>见金珉锡瞪圆了猫眼，边伯贤赶紧竖起两只手指对天发誓，“我就吃这一次、一次而已，等首尔场结束我就乖乖打普通抑制剂，真的！珉锡哥～你别生气啦，我错了嘛——”</p><p> </p><p>“你这孩子...真是...”</p><p> </p><p>拍掉巴在自己身上的手，金珉锡捏了把边伯贤的鼻子恶狠狠警告他，“再让我发现你吃这种抑制剂——我就告诉俊勉，再让钟大每天晚上去你房间找你聊天。”</p><p> </p><p>“别啊珉锡哥！千万别放金钟大过来，我可承受不起他那个嗓门，上次我玩游戏的时候他一过来我就根本听不见队友的声音了——”</p><p> </p><p>“知道怕就好！笨孩子。”</p><p> </p><p>果然还是心疼弟弟，骂也骂了，金珉锡叹口气，也跟着蹲下蹲下伸手按摩边伯贤的后颈，后者欣然接受哥哥的按摩，舒服的眯起眼睛</p><p> </p><p>“还不舒服吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“就是刚吃那阵子有点想吐所以在这儿蹲了会儿，现在好多了。”</p><p> </p><p>“你到底吃了几颗药？”</p><p> </p><p>“...”边伯贤不敢直说，只默默伸出四根手指</p><p> </p><p>金珉锡深吸一口气</p><p> </p><p>“边、伯、贤！”</p><p> </p><p>“阿尼！哥、你听我说，其实算3.5颗啦，有一颗是上次掰了吃剩一半的——”</p><p> </p><p>都暻秀捧着水杯小跑回来的时候，正好看见金珉锡抡起拳头往边伯贤头上揍下去</p><p> </p><p>“珉锡哥，水来了...呃、他还喝吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“没事，还活着。你怎么倒了两杯？”</p><p> </p><p>鹅王一脸认真的点点头，“饮水机的温水暂停供应，我就倒了一杯热水跟一杯冷水，等下一起喝进肚子里就是温的了。”</p><p> </p><p>“...”</p><p> </p><p>“...”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“——呀、朴灿烈！”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯、嗯嗯？”</p><p> </p><p>金钟大一巴掌打在发着愣的Alpha背上，“经纪人哥在叫你呢，快回话。”</p><p> </p><p>“耶欸？啊、对不起！”</p><p> </p><p>和经纪人确认要喝的饮料后，朴灿烈赶紧跑回定点上站好。金钟大斜瞟他一眼，低声问道，“你发什么呆啊？”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯？没有啦，只是...”</p><p> </p><p>朴灿烈搔搔头，“你有没有闻到什么味道啊？”</p><p> </p><p>“莫？”</p><p> </p><p>“就是...怎么说，有点甜甜的、很好吃的味道？”</p><p> </p><p>金钟大使劲耸了耸鼻子，一脸疑惑地摇头，“没有啊，我只闻到大家的信息素都混在一起。啊、不过珉锡哥在后台。”</p><p> </p><p>“什么啊？你怎么知道？”</p><p> </p><p>朴灿烈只觉得好笑，都说金钟大像猫，刚才那样反而像只黄金猎犬</p><p> </p><p>“废话，我是珉锡哥哥的Omega，闻不出哥的信息素怎么行？就算全世界的Alpha都聚在一块儿我也有自信马上把他找出来！”</p><p> </p><p>金钟大仰起头，似乎颇骄傲的样子，虽然不只一次觉得他这个Omega朋友的个性一点也不Omega，但每每看他谈到第二性别时的神情朴灿烈就是觉得很神奇，也挺羡慕的</p><p> </p><p>“都是这样的，感情会反映在信息素上，我以前也不大喝酒啊，可是珉锡哥的甜酒香我就喜欢的不行——”</p><p> </p><p>“哎够了够了，天天听你歌颂爱情，巡演这几天就饶了我吧。”</p><p> </p><p>摆出投降的姿势，朴灿烈一抬腿往右跨过两个定点，把金钟大嚷嚷着的抱怨甩在在后头</p><p> </p><p>“行，挤兑我是吧，等你有个Omega我看你还能不能像这样清高！”</p><p> </p><p>...等我有个Omega吗？</p><p> </p><p>朴灿烈低头看着脚下的荧光贴纸，脑中忽地闪过一张脸</p><p> </p><p>“啊、站歪了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>2</p><p> </p><p>“对不起——”</p><p> </p><p>边伯贤第二次在同一首歌破音的时候，吴世勋的视线从笑弯了月牙缝隙悄悄飘向身后的大荧幕，那一头银白色头发的人正向台下的爱丽们弯腰道歉，下垂眼笑眯成了两条线，其他成员们都在各自偷笑，连都暻秀也笑得下一句差点漏词</p><p> </p><p>他又朝身边的朴灿烈看了一眼，那人正抱着自己的小腿背对着舞台，台下的粉丝看着大概会以为他是躲着摄影机在偷笑，实际上那张脸却只是面无表情的注视着前方发愣</p><p> </p><p>吴世勋用麦克风尾端戳了戳对方的脑袋，“发什么呆。”</p><p> </p><p>听见他的声音，那精灵似的大眼眨了两下后朝他看过来，眼底满是茫然，吴世勋见了也是一愣</p><p> </p><p>“你...”话没说完，朴灿烈突然整个人抱过来，把鼻子凑到他的膝盖像在闻味道，把吴世勋吓了一大跳，赶忙用脚尖把人用最小幅度的动作推离自己</p><p> </p><p>“干什么！”</p><p> </p><p>吴世勋没好气的翻了个白眼，换来对方扁扁的一个噘嘴，活像受了多大委屈</p><p> </p><p>“世勋你喷香水了？”</p><p> </p><p>“啊？没有啊。”</p><p> </p><p>“可...”朴灿烈皱着鼻子，又往旁边金钟仁的方向歪头闻了闻，惹得都暻秀奇怪地往他俩看过来，“总觉得舞台上好香啊。”</p><p> </p><p>“香？什么样的香？”</p><p> </p><p>“唔，刚才彩排就闻到了，可现在好像变得更浓更甜...有种嗓子眼被堵住的感觉。”</p><p> </p><p>“莫呀？哥不是不小心吞了芳香剂吧？”吴世勋打趣道，觉得对方一脸严肃的样子莫名好笑，一低头，忽然发现对方拨弄头发时露出到的两片耳朵都涨成了深粉色</p><p> </p><p>“哥，你怎么了？”</p><p> </p><p>拍拍朴灿烈的肩，吴世勋指着自己的耳朵又指向他的，“你的耳朵好红，不舒服吗？”</p><p> </p><p>朴灿烈跟着摸摸自己的耳朵，感觉到奇怪的热度也吓了一跳，“真奇怪，我没感觉啊...大概是太热了吧，今天舞台灯可打得真强。”</p><p> </p><p>热？吴世勋奇怪的皱眉，他们在舞台上穿着几层长袖连续唱跳几个小时，热是自然，可是瞧着这哥也没怎么流汗，只有耳朵红的厉害。还想追问下去，却被都暻秀警告的瞥了眼示意他们别一直聊天，只能作罢。吴世勋不知道的是，此时在舞台上发现奇怪事情的并不只有他</p><p> </p><p>“伯贤...边伯贤。”</p><p> </p><p>“莫？”</p><p> </p><p>“你还好吗？身体不舒服？”</p><p> </p><p>“没有啊，为什么问。”边伯贤有些不耐烦的甩头望向金俊勉，语气带着莫名的怒气，金俊勉无辜的眨眨眼</p><p> </p><p>“可是你...”</p><p> </p><p>瞧对方脸上的汗水多的都反光了，平时汗腺不算特别发达的人很少流汗流成这样，脸色也红润的不自然，若说是上妆的腮红也有太过了</p><p> </p><p>上台前就听说边伯贤服用抑制剂的事，虽然都暻秀最近也是发情周期，但相较没有Alpha又什么事都习惯自己忍着的边伯贤，小队长是操碎了心，原本想着首尔场能不能减少他的上台次数，但想来这个固执的弟弟铁定不同意，而且他身上又闻不出过分的信息素味道所以金俊勉也不好再多说什么</p><p> </p><p>“SUHO哥，我没有不舒服，有其他事下台再说。”</p><p> </p><p>没有理会金俊勉看上去有些可怜的嘟嘴，边伯贤自顾自转头继续对着台下微笑，顺势把麦克风放低到大腿侧边以免被镜头拍到自己颤抖的手</p><p> </p><p>他确实没有不舒服，至少没有刚吃下抑制剂时像肚子给人猛揍好几拳那样可怕的抽痛，只是他现在浑身燥热，手也控制不住的发抖，也不知是不是因为今天吃了比以往更高剂量的关系。总之，边伯贤现在满脑子都只想下台换身衣服，被汗浸湿的衬衫贴着皮肤简直不舒服的让人发疯</p><p> </p><p>台下粉丝们爆出一阵尖叫，边伯贤往旁边看了眼，当朴灿烈和吴世勋抱在一块的画面进入视线，体内瞬间涌上一股滚烫的热流，激得边伯贤避开麦克风狠狠骂了句脏话</p><p> </p><p>一首不到五分钟的Sing For You，边伯贤觉得好像唱了五年一样</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>“接下来接下来，要唱什么呢？是Love Me Right吗？讨厌吗？讨厌也还是会唱的喔，因为love me right啊～”</p><p> </p><p>“呀啊啊啊啊啊——！”</p><p> </p><p>终于到要跳舞的part了吗...听着首先上台的金珉锡和朴灿烈精神的一阵胡乱喊叫，边伯贤叹口气，慢慢踩上升降台，刚才换过的一套衣服，不过从待机室走来几步路，内底就又湿透了，这种程度的话汗水没渗出西装布料简直就是奇迹</p><p> </p><p>“呀边伯贤，一会儿走位多，你可专注点啊。”见好友的眼神有些涣散，金钟大忍不住往他背上拍了一掌，“别再像彩排一样踩我脚了。”</p><p> </p><p>“谁让你眼睛总瞟珉锡哥，占我位子上不踩你我踩谁？活该。”</p><p> </p><p>即便精神不好，边伯贤脑筋还是动的飞快，骂骂咧咧的把金钟大怼得说不出话又朝他吐舌头，要不是升降台开始上升，那长着猫嘴的人估计得一掌挠过来</p><p> </p><p>随着热情的前奏响起，所有成员都乘着升降梯到达舞台，踩着轻快活泼的舞步一个个踏进聚灯光的光晕里。切换成白灯之后，粉红色的西装被照得反着眩目的光，刺得眼睛疼，边伯贤眯着眼往前踩了一步，唱出第一句歌词就差点管不住表情，费了好一番功夫才维持住脸上表情没有变得狰狞。不为别的，刚才只是坐着唱歌还没事，一开始跳舞，肚子就像火烧似的，但又不只是肚子，真要说的话，从骨盆到下身的灼热感更强烈，被西装裤勒紧的跨间泛着股黏腻感。边伯贤并不觉得那是汗</p><p> </p><p>燥热的感觉往全身蔓延，像温水煮青蛙一样，非常缓慢，越来越无法负荷，边伯贤精神开始恍惚起来，看出去的景色晕乎乎的，几乎是只凭着本能发出声音和走位</p><p> </p><p>最后一段副歌的高音part边伯贤没有吸饱气，比平常少唱了将近两秒吧，还没来得及在心里惊呼这个小失误，眼前忽地闪过一片黑，下一秒人已经跌坐在地上了，过程快得边伯贤自己都不晓得发生了什么事，只是骨盆侧边重重嗑在地上、整条右腿失去知觉几秒后，撕裂般的疼痛排山倒海而来，边伯贤用力咬住下唇忍住尖叫，额头上冒出密密麻麻的冷汗</p><p> </p><p>数年偶像的本能催促他站起来，可身体承受不住这样的疼痛，愣是坐在地上好一阵才强撑着起身一拐一拐的走回站位，尽管疼得表情都管理不了了，边伯贤还是扯着嘴角回应其他成员担心的眼神，一边跳着明显不顺畅的舞步，直到最后一个拍点落下，灯光全灭的瞬间，持续紧绷着的神经啪地放松下来，顿时像断了线的木偶狠狠摔在地上</p><p> </p><p>边伯贤听得见靠近前排的粉丝发出的惊呼，有人小声地尖叫，他想站起来笑着向他们说自己没事，但实际上他彷佛用尽了最后一丝体力，坐在地上连一根手指也动不了</p><p> </p><p>最后他硬是被金钟仁和金俊勉从地上拽起来扛回后台，连因为闻到Alpha混杂的味道而反胃的力气都没有</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>tbc</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>